Mischief
by Ame.ten97
Summary: "But I already replaced everything I messed uppp. Pleaseeeee tell me what I have to do now. I'll do anything." -Denmark "Anything?" -Norway The Dane is in deep trouble and Norge is about to give him the biggest punishment. And the other Nordics are there to giggle away at the blossoming love that their friends are too blind to see. Beware of the fridge. Iceland is here too btw
1. The start

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia as much I as would love to.**

Lukas- Norway

Mathias- Denmark

Emil- Iceland

Tino- Finland

* * *

'2 pranks in one day.. TWO PRANKS... ONE DAY..'

_"NU I WANT BUTTER ON MY TOAST" the Dane ran off with the only jumbo sized tub of butter in the house left and ran off with it midway to Central Europe. The Dane was chased and brought back, lucky to still be alive._

_Lukas had to calm down from this morning's chaos. Deciding it was best to have a warm bath he walked into his bedroom. He should have know that, the strong smell of coffee that was coming from the bathroom, wasn't his coffee scented candles. No, it was something that might gave cost the Dane his life. The tub was full and the smell of coffee was the kilo of his best and favourite coffee beans. Floating. In the hot water. There were candles around the bathroom and the Dane was in the tub_

_"I hear you like coffee, sooo, will you try me now?"_

_The lamest pick up line and a waste of his favourite coffee. His eye twitched._

_"You have exactly 10 seconds to run."_

_"Wha-OH SHIT"_

Let's just say that Mathias had never ran so fast in his life and that poor Lukas had never been more upset in just a long time. It took a hug from Emil and a toast with butter from Tino to stop the angered Norwegian from havering a fit.

Lukas walked into the calm simple blue bedroom he called his own. His steps headed straight for the bookshelf. He paused and looked around as if fearing someone would see him do this. He bit his lower lip and pushed aside a book and then took out a red covered book that didn't have a title on its spine. Once again, he looked around. The silence made him sigh in comfort.

'Where is that spell?...' His mind wondered as his eyes scanned the pages of the spell book concealed in this normal-looking cover. The purple eyes sparkled as he found the spell he was searching. An evil grin graced his face.

'He won't even know what hit him.' The image of a certain Dane in red came into mind. A dark creepy giggle escaped his lips. The thought of the Dane under his wicked spell and begging to be turned back was all too amusing sometimes.

"Lukas?"

Norge shut the book immediately and turned around. 'Speak of the devil.' The cheerful Dane was standing at his door. The big warm smile on his face still made Lukas think of him as the burning sun. Maybe it was wrong of him to think this but, the Danish man's smile made him want to smile back. To forgive his wrong doings and clumsiness. And in those glum days it made Lukas want to hug him for a bit to see if it would melt the ice in his heart.

"Lukas? Hellooo?" The Dane waved his hand in front of his face. With his large blue eyes glancing into his own purple ones. "You ok? You seem out of it?" His voice was laced with sincere concern. His face came closer to Lukas' and smiled tilting his head to the side, like a pup.

Norge flinched back a bit and stood up and sat by his window on a chair. The Dane watched him. He tried to ignore him and looked like he was reading again. "What do you want, Dane?" His voice hid his mischievous intents with usual annoyances or the Dane's presence.

"Uhh well... I kinda want to apologise for earlier. Hehe umm I think I went a bit too far.." The Dane smiled at him apologetically and scratched the back of his own head.

"Really? What part of it went too far? The running away with the only butter left in the house or the bathtub full of coffee that I found you in?" The Dane had been up to his usual antics when he was bored and wished to get his attention.

"That coffee was hard to stir you know. And I did ask you to jump in with me. But uhh yea maybe I went far with both. I bought you more butter and bought you new coffee beans for your coffee machine... A-am I forgiven yet?"

...

"Please?.. Don't be mad with meeeee you know I don't like it when you're upset with meeee." The Dane dared to step closer

...

"Lukas?... Are you listening?"

"...maybe."

"Maybe? To what? Forgiving me or listening?"

"If you want me to forgive you, you know it's going to cost you. And I might be listening you'll never know"

"But I already replaced everything I messed uppp. Pleaseeeee tell me what I have to do now. I'll do anything."

Norge looked up with and arched eyebrow. This would be and even better pay back. The Dane was already on his knees begging. The mischievous glee made his eyes sparkle a bit. The Dane was just staring into those eyes, dazed a bit.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, I swear just don't be angry with me" Lukas took the Dane's tie and pulled it making poor Mathias choke. He stood up and began walking to the door still holding the tie. "Where *choke* we going?"

"Well you said anything so you're going to be my personal servant for as long as I want. Which means you're going to shower in cold water and wear a butler suit until I say so." A dark creepy purple aura surrounded the Norwegian as he walked around the nordic's house.

"Oh my god no." The Dane went a paler shade.

* * *

Here you go guys. A light hearted story for you guys to read ^^

Thanks for reading!

||Ame


	2. Danish butler

A/N: haha hey guys! This is chapter two of our story! I bring forward a piece with the intent to make you laugh even a little grin is fine ^^

I myself need to smile a bit more and I find that this story does just that. Anyways thank you for taking your time to read this little note.

* * *

"N-Norge, come on. I don't know how to put this uniform on! I can barely manage with a tie let alone a suit with so much buttons and folds!" The Danish man whined from the behind bathroom door. Lukas paid no mind to the whining.

"If it's help you need, it will cost you a limb" he replied boredly. Yes, he had gotten Mathias a butler uniform. Was he tempted to dress him in a maid? Perhaps. It amused him to no end to see that Dane so helpless sometimes. He didn't know the exact reason as to why that may be. He just knew that it brought him close to laughing fits.

"What do you mean a limb? What else can you _possibly _do to make this worse?" That question made him grin evilly. He was so taking this as a challenge.

"Are you challenging me, Mathias?"

"... Uhhh no? Just help me get this on, plllleeeeeease!"

Lukas sighed and got up and walked to the bathroom door, muttering something along the lines of '_stupid Dane_' and '_can't even have a break_'. There was no need to knock between these two. They had seen more then what friends are supposed to see of each other. Not on purpose but more like (wonderfully) unintentional. However, the site that the Norwegian walked into was definitely not decent.

"Seee? I told you I needed help." Spoke the mostly naked Dane that had the suit and vest the wrong way around and twisted at the back. His shirt on the floor crinkled. The pants hanging on the tub next to where the Dane was sitting and staring at the immensely annoyed Norge.

"Ugh, damn it Mathias. Aren't you old enough dress yourself? Jeez. How helpless can you be?" Lukas spoke with great annoyance. He grabbed the shirt and put it out for Mathias to slip on. Lukas tried to ignore the warmth that those thick Danish arms emitted. He quickly made sure to put it on Mathias and button it up.

"Hey Norge?"

"What do you want now?"

"A hug." Arms wrapped themselves at Lukas' waist. It made Lukas' body react in strange ways. It always had. That was the reason for always rejecting his affection. It made his blood rush to meet his pale face and change it to red. And his stomach knotted up. Usually our Norge would have moved out of the way or pushed him back onto the bathtub or just the usual smack. However right now he was on the last button of the shirt, so his arms were stuck inside the hug.

"Let go, Dane."

Next the pants. It was a bit quicker considering it was just sliding them up and putting a belt on. Mathias' gaze never left Lukas through this process. Clearly thinking about _other _things. Lukas was quick and put the vest and jacket on by the time the day dreaming Mathias awoke.

"You're drooling." Lukas informed Mathias. Mathias blushed and grinned. Lukas just rolled his eyes. He was already up to the tie.

"This is the first time you have dressed me..." Mathias muttered aloud. The statement cause Lukas to look up for a minute. He got the untied tie around Mathias' neck. In doing so bringing their faces closer together. Mathias stared at him. Lukas didn't stare back, deciding it was best to focus on the tie.

"I never realised how long your lashes are, Lu" Mathias used their old childhood nicknames. It was rare for them now a days to use them. Especially for Lukas to use Mathias'. It was in those moments when their were sad or lonely or close that they were used. Lukas' gaze soften at the use of the nicknames. Only by a fraction.

"Are you seriously complimenting my lashes?" His voice was sarcastic and cold but Mathias laughed.

"Yep, if I compliment anything else you would hit me wouldn't you?" Lukas paused. It was true, he would but it surprised if not shocked him to see that Mathias caught onto that. Was he really that cold with him?

"Like I know that hugging you right now will get me choked." This time Lukas looked a bit guilty and looked away. His hands still tying that tie. His gaze returned to the tie.

"Hey, Lu?" The Dane's voice was back low like he only wanted Lukas to know.

"What?" Lukas began fidgeting with the tie a bit to get the loops right.

"Am I that annoying to you?" Lukas finished the tie and looked up at him with an arched eyebrow like _'what sorta stupid question is that?'_

"Yes, incredibly." Mathias smiled widely.

"And there is no one more annoying than me?" Lukas was curious now as to why these answered were being asked. Mathias already knew the answers to these. Why was he asking them?

"Nope, you're the first on the list. What's with the questions with such an obvious answer?" Mathias hugged him tightly lifting him off the floor.

"Hahaha, coz no one can ever take my place in that frozen heart of yours. And now, TO THE KITCHEN!" Lukas had to grab onto Mathias like a cat not wanting to be bathed in order to not fall (even if Mathias was grabbing him secured to himself)

"LET GOOOO"

They were out in the hall. Lukas hitting Mathias' back. Emil popped out of his room to see the commotion. A little grin extended on his face. Tino was walking upstairs with a fresh basket of clean laundry and almost fainted at the running Dane with and angry Norwegian in his arms. He quickly moved out of the way.

"MATHIAS YOU ARE DEAD!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA NOT IF IM MAKING YOU TOAST WITH BUTTERRRRR"

"NO YOU STILL- extra butter?"

"YOU GOT ITTTT"

"WATCH OUT FOR THE TURN, YOU BLIND BAT!"

Berwald looked up from his newspaper as the pair almost ran into the wall. The corner of his lips twitches with amusement. Mathias managed the sharp turn without hurting Lukas and run into the kitchen door instead.

Tino and Emil ran and giggled (Tino was laughing enough to cry) at the scene. Lukas holding his butt and Mathias holding his face, both on top of the kitchen door. Lukas was sitting and Mathias was laying face down on the door. Berwald shook his head and walked into the scene.

"Looks lahk' we ar' go'n to IKEA f'r a new doo'" Berwald internally fist pumped.

Everyone else groaned.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

||Ame


	3. IKEA mayhem

A/N: I would like to thank all my lovey viewers and reviewers! there is a handful but that's all needed to make me grin like Tino with salmiakki. I will also point out that hetalia isn't mine (duh) and that there is a lot of crack in here. Beware of the fridge part. If you have a drink I suggest you don't consume it whilst you read this. Idk about you but I was giggling insanely writing this for you guys!

* * *

"Su-San.. It's time to go" Tino stood trying to tear away Sve from the chair display. Berwald was holding onto a red leather spinning one. It was the first one that he has seen of its kind. Much to Tino's bad luck they were brand new and out for sale. Part of the new line it seemed

"Nooooo j'st a l'ttl long'r, Fin. I me'n luhk at these cha'rs! The'. Sp'n." Berwald made a point by spinning the seat.

"Ohh plleeeeese let's go. We still need to pass to the door section. And we have only just managed to pass the front." People had began to crowd around at the scene. It would seem like that had never seen a small guy trying to pull a significantly taller male from the chair display.

"The'. Sp'n, Fin." Berwald insisted. Tino sighed. Oh lord, help him.

* * *

~meanwhile with Ice, Norge and Den~

* * *

"Hello honey, were have you been all my life? Malaysia? A container from China? Or maybe a big factory in Hong Kong?" Emil batted his lashes at a shiny new fridge from the newly-build fridge section. The fridge was large and stainless steel. It was about 180cm tall and maybe 120cm in width. Emil was in his little harem. Needless to say he was happy.

"Emil, stop hitting on the fridge" Lukas scolded his younger brother. He had also been trying to avoid this section as much as possible. However, Emil sprinted as soon as he saw the display.

"But-but it's perfect! It has an ice dispenser- see how perfect it is for me?" Emil complained back to his brother. His made puppy eyes at his brother. It didn't distract the already annoyed Norwegian. His whole being said a flat out 'No', without actually saying it.

"How can you even-you know what never mind. We have to get to the door section. We already lost Berwald and Tino. Now let's move." It hadn't been the best start but it was expected from Berwald. This time much to his surprise Mathias piped up.

"Lu, let him hit on the fridges I mean this is the equivalent of a club for Emil, ain't it?" He was defending him?! Was everyone in this family insane or had a weird fetish?

"Yea! I mean look at that one over there, it's shiny and has two doors!" Emil and Mathias stared at him like he was the bad guy.

"Mathias, don't encourage him." He elbowed the Danish-temporary-butler that he was getting annoyed with all the more. He answered with a yelp of pain. "And you." he pointed at his brother. "Don't think I'm buying another one."

"But he is happyyyyyyyy!" Mathias managed to respond after his pain subsided a bit.

"Very happy, with his sexy thang" Emil winked at the fridge and grabbed hold of its handles. His pink-violet eyes roaming around the info on the fridge."OMG it's electricity efficient! Oh can we please be one?" Lukas needed to stop him before he jumped onto the top of the fridge.

"See, why we can't encourage him?" Lukas struggled as he was trying to pry Emil off the fridge. "Nuuuu I love it! And it's perfect! I bet I can fit inside it." Mathias cracked up at the innuendo and Lukas groan in complete annoyance and struggle to get Emil off the fridge.

"Oh, Lu~~ What are you talking about? I mean. He's got game!" Mathias leaned on a fridge and admired the view. He was being serious though which didn't go by Lukas to notice. Lukas proceeded to narrowing his eyes at the Danish man infront of him.

"UGH. Why am I even arguing my brother's fetish with you?" Finally he succeed to get Emil off the handles of the poor fridge. Now dragging Emil, on the floor, by the back of the collar and shirt, away from the fridges. He grabbed Mathias tie and pulled them both away from the display.

"I'll be back for you my love! They can't keep us away from each other for ever!" Emil called out to the newly-found love of his life as he was been dragged away.

"Plus 1 for effort there Emil." Mathias spoke up only to be chocked with his tie.

"I know right! Brother, why must you be such a cockblock?" Emil turned back to look at Lukas with annoyance. Lukas was too busy looking forward but did catch what Emil said.

"It's. An. Appliance. I mean what's next? The toaster?" This was complete sarcasm. Like, a rhetorical question. As in, no answer.

"Too hot for me. I don't like them jumping and stuff." Emil answered back, putting his reasoning to his fetish.

"Ice, you realise that you're basically a volcano right?" Mathias thought aloud for a moment. Not lessening his support for whatever the hell Emil liked. He was like family to him. So, he didn't care was Emil liked. This may annoyed his Norge but, he knew that Norge was the overprotective brother type that wanted the best for his sibling.

"That's why a fridge is perfect! It cools me down from the heat" Emil exclaimed wriggling to go back to the display.

"Oh god save me from these two." Lukas sighed softly, already tired.

* * *

-after a while (of talking about fridges and pulling Berwald off the chair section) later-

* * *

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's actually get what we came here for. A. Door. " Lukas spoke tired and annoyed at the group. Sometimes he felt like he was the only responsible adult there. Except for Tino. Tino was calm and reasonable most if not all of the time. And Lukas thanked him for it from the bottom of his glacier of a heart he had.

"That fridge loved me and you killed it." Emil pouted hugging a display pillow whilst sitting on the floor to were he had been dragged to.

"Thos' cha'rs sp'n. 'nd the' w'r' le'th'r." Oh Jesus. Even Berwald was sulking. Why were they even here, damn it? Oh that's right. His stupid Dane- wow his? Nah uh he held no responsibility for the idiocy that Dane caused. It was Mathias' fault, regardless.

"Norge, norge! Look it's a pillow! It's great! Look!" Mathias chucked the soft white pillow at Emil. The pillow then proceeded to quack like a duck. Emil screams like a little girl in a horror film, screaming "ITS ALIVE." Everyone stares at him. For a second they wondered what to say about that scream and then the pillow.

"I swear I'm a boy..." Emil said and he chucked the display pillow at Mathias and hit him square in the face. The poor Icelandic boy averted his gaze to the side, embarrassed of his scream.

"Anyways.. What door will it be?" Lukas asked ignoring the nonsense with all his might.

"Double doors." Emil looked back to the fridge section.

"Th't sp'n." Berwald spoke up looking toward the furniture section at the front.

"That are white, like Hana!" Tino exclaimed happily.

"And bark!" Mathias barked imitating Hana and Tino giggled at the accuracy.

Lukas looks at all of them like_ 'are you guys fucking kidding me?'_. They stare back like _'yep'_. He didn't know what to say about this. It was ridiculous? It was impossible to find? Even in IKEA? Maybe this was just a bizarre dream. Even in dreams he wasn't going to say yes.

"We are never going to find such an impossible door! It's ridiculous anyways! Why would we need it to bark?"

"Thi'v's." Seriously?

"Hana sneaking in to eat scraps." What? Wow that made it sound like we don't feed her, which we do. Three times a day. Human food too.

"Someone can take away the fridge!" Emil spoke with horror in his voice. Clearly his brother had sneaked a bar of chocolate in the trip here because he was being way. Too. Loud. He didn't mind, to contrary believe he was amused. Just not when it was getting in the way of their getting back to torture Mathias.

"And it would be awesome when we have visitors." Mathias finished for the sake of cementing their ridiculous claims.

Lukas sighed once more why was everyone ganging up on this ridiculous idea? A white double door kitchen set that barked and span because the dog could sneak in to eat scraps off the floor or someone could come in to take the fridge? Not to mention you could show it off to the visitors that came. That sounded like a _perfect_ idea alright. _Perfect_ excuses too. "Okay. If you can find it, we buy it."

Everyone dispersed. They were trying to find the doors. Norge of course needing to follow Mathias and Emil to make sure they didn't go wild or go back to the fridge and appliances. Surely it would be impossible for them to find the doors. Little did Norge know that Berwald had the powers of a metal detector but for furniture and spinning doors. They aren't that far from each other so Berwald just stood up straight and called them over.

"Hej, g'ys?"

"Did you find it?" Tino skipped over excitedly.

"Double doors?" Emil power walked to the said door

"And barks?" Mathias asked in his loud voice despite him being close enough to discard it.

"Ja. 50% off." Everyone's eyes shined at the perfect door. Norge was a little scared by how their had come across all turn to Norge, who sighed deeply agitated, that they actually manage to find such a ridiculous door. They all took this as a defeat and grab a paper with a barcode and went to the register. Norge quickly paid for it and with some help from Tino, everyone was out of the store.

* * *

-in the car ride home with the new door-

* * *

"But it's waiting for me back there! Broj, please!" Emil sounded desperate to get back with his love.

"No." He used the same no that he uses with Mathias when he is asking for hugs. Berwald was also sulking in his own way. Tino was comforting him and telling him that next time he would buy one for him.

"It's okay Emil. There is more fridges out there ready to give you affection. It's okay." Mathias patted Emil's head, comforting the heartbroken boy.

"But I wanted THAT fridge!" Emil pouted and dramatically sobbed with no tears. If you could put a sad violin that it would be perfect.

"Why can't we be like normal people that go to IKEA?"

"IKEA 's lov'. IKEA 's lif'."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you have throughly enjoyed this nonsense. I don't believe that Norge has but meh

He will manage XDDDD

I'm glad that you guys find this funny. Sometimes I doubt my humor so it's great to know I can write it decently enough hahaha.

||Ame


	4. Mission Impossible

Mission Impossible

A/N: I donuts own hetalia (donuts are yummy)

Three Nordics sat around the coffee table from the new line of IKEA. This was a meeting to discuss certain behaviours of the other two Nordics. Emil sat on a comfy rocking chair (also from IKEA), hugging his stuffed puffin and eating ice cream. Tino sat on the edge of the largest sofa (as well from IKEA) with Hana on his lap. Berwald sat next to Tino.

"Okay guys, I have gathered you here because we need to do something about the DenNor ship." Tino whispered at Berwald and Emil. Yes, they shipped. It was like currency in the house. They had bets and if they had info on progress, the fandom shook. Yes, they realised it was wrong. No, it wasn't planned to stop. It was rather hilarious. Tino's bet was that Lukas was going to be the first to realise.

"Yea, but what are we gonna do? I mean my brother isn't going to admit he likes Mathias. Not even to himself." Emil said as he ate ice cream. He had a bet that Mathias would confess first.

"M'yb' we sh'ldn't." Berwald suggested. Emil nodded in agreement but Tino gasped disappointed at them. His (Berwald) bet was that they would realise it slowly, together. So it will take time.

"Come on, it will be fun! Why don't we maybe take a trip somewhere?" Tino suggested grinning at Berwald.

"Where?" Emil asked a bit unsure by this development. It sounded fun but hopefully not for long since it would mean less time with his fridge.

"Well maybe somewhere completely different. You know, to change their environment and stuff." Tino spoke rather proud of what he had come up with. Berwald nodded. Emil had an idea straight away.

"May I suggest Malaysia or Hong Kong?" Emil's eyes shined with mischief. Tino nodded excitedly. Berwald caught onto the reason behind that idea very quickly though.

"Ok, b't no fr'dg' f'ct'ry." Emil's jaw dropped in disbelieve.

"Oh come on!" He protested back. Tino giggled and Berwald had the tiniest of smile.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Mathias burst in with his butler uniform. Everyone flinched and looked back at him. He tilted his head to the side as he saw everyone's reaction.

"N-nothing, why?" Tino stuttered. The stutter sparked mischief in the Dane. He _knew_ they were definitely planning something. Mathias grin evilly.

"Ok guys what were you doing?" He spoke mischievously like he wanted to know to be in on it. Mischief was always good, especially if it involved Norge.

"We were just plotting on way to get you and my brother together but other than that nothing." Emil said in a deadpan sort of way. Tino and Berwald turn to him like_ 'why would you say that?'_

Mathias burst into laughter. "Me and hahahah Norge? Oh god HAHAHA a bit impossible guys hahahah no but seriously what were you guys doing?" There was after all no way that they were plotting that. It would certainly be funny if they were. Maybe he had something up his sleeve if they were. _If _they were.

"J'st pl'nn'ng a h'l'd'y. M'yb' H'ng K'ng."

"Wha-SERIOUSLY!? YAAAHSSS!" Mathias fist pumped. Emil grin evilly at the other two. Holidays were always the best. Jet lagged Lukas wasn't though. Last time he almost punch the flight attendant for waking him up. He wasn't the best in the morning. Not as bad as Tino though. He did punch the flight attendant.

"B-but don't tell Lukas. It's a surprise." Tino spoke up. Internally Mathias was burning to run up stairs and tell Lukas of this now. Oh this was going to be so much fun. He would keep his mouth shut to enjoy the annoyance it brought to Lukas later.

"Oh, okay. Why? Are we knocking him out through the plane ride?" Mathias calmed down a bit. He was suggesting only.

"Yep. You know how he is on long trips." Emil nodded. Emil was worse than Lukas but not as bad as Tino which was rather funny. He had faced his brother's morning wrath once. The poor thing never did it again.

"Won't we get stopped at the airport for it?" Mathias frowned a bit.

"We aren't knocking him out guys. We just.. Want it to be a surprise." Tino cleared up the plan.

"Oh okay!" Mathias grinned.

"MATHIAS. COFFEE!" Lukas shouted from upstairs. Mathias giggled.

"COMING RIGHT OVER." He ran out.

"Sometimes I worry about those two." Tino admitted a bit dumfounded by the exchange.

"Please, he is the butter to brother's toast and brother is his coffee." Emil said as he ate his ice cream and hugged his stuffed puffin. He was rocking a bit on the chair a bit.

"If y'u s'y so." Berwald spoke a bit worried about those two.

"Well mission impossible in up and running now."

* * *

Thank you for reading!~

On a scale of 1-10 how excited are you for the next chapter?~

I know that this is becoming my favourite story to write!

To my reviewers: A big thank you!

||Ame


	5. Welcome to Hong Kong

A/N: I don't own hetalia.

* * *

"Welcome to Hong Kong aru!" An excited china spoke as the five Nordic countries. Out of all of them Mathias looked the least affected by the jet lag. Tino was getting a ride on Su-San's back. Emil was holding his puffin and was glaring at everything. Lukas was death glaring everything but controlling it a lot better than his brother.

"Thank you for the hospitality Mr. Yao. We promise we will try not to be a handful." Lukas sighed and thanked Yao. Yao grinned and laughed behind his long sleeve from his red tunic.

"No no, I hope you all feel welcome aru. Come in, I will take you to your rooms." China showed around the house. It was rather specious for a country so packed with people like Hong Kong. "Um, I hope it's okay if you share rooms. I don't have much rooms aru."

Mathias nodded for the rest of us. "Of course! I pick Lukas!" Lukas was too tired to argue back or protest at the moment. Berwald was holding Tino already which left Emil on his own. Yao nodded seeing that it was clear as to who was rooming with who and looked at Emil.

"Um is it okay if you share room with my brother? He is quiet boy. He is around your age too." China looked apologetic at Emil. Emil nodded rubbing his face trying to wake up. "Oh good! Well then it's settled aru!" Yao proceeded to show them to their rooms.

* * *

**_ -after two hours of refreshing-_**

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room chatting with Yao and the other Asian nations that were around. Berwald was taking about furniture. Tino was talking about kids and family with Yao. Emil sat a bit bored and sleepy drinking tea. Mathias was randomly joining conversations or making stupid comments. Lukas being there to shut the Dane up before it proceeded into anything larger.

"Are you sure they aren't together aru?" Yao asked Tino. He can been watching the DenNor ship at in action.

"Yea, they aren't but we are trying to get them to be. They are so perfect for each other." Tino explained to Yao.

"Ohh okay aru. We can help here." Yao nodded at Tino. Tino smiled and nodded too.

A brown haired guy walked in. He was holding his phone and eating an icy pole. The brown eyes were glued to the screen of the phone. Yao stood up.

"Ah, this is my brother Li Xiao Chun or Leon. He is Hong Kong. Leon, these are our guests. This is Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Lukas and Emil. You are going to be sharing rooms with Emil." The boy nodded at everyone as they were introduced. His eyes met Emil's. He stared a bit and then nodded. Emil stared back and nodded too.

"Make him feel welcomed, Li. That means. No firecrackers aru!"

The boy sat next to Emil and nodded and his eyes went back to the phone in his hands. He was playing Tetris. Emil glanced at the game a bit. 'Wow that's a pretty high score. He is Hong Kong. He must know where the fridges at are. *^* I have to make him shoooow meee'

Lukas watched the exchange. Emil normally didn't stare at people. He looked at Mathias with knowing look and tilted his head to his brother's direction. Mathias caught on and grinned widely. Lukas gave him the 'No.' Face. Vietnam, Thailand, Taiwan and Japan also picked up the presence of a new ship. Both families stared at the pair. One drinking hot tea and the other eating an icy pole. Both boys silent as ever and stoic.

'They are perfect.'

* * *

**_-after a while of chatting and dinner was served-_**

* * *

"I'm very sorry for not having forks around aru. We only have chopsticks" Yao apologised as he handed out the cutlery. The Nordics nodded not knowing how difficult this task was going to be.

"You have to hordu them rike a pen." Kiku spoke out a bit. Lukas got the hang of thing pretty quick. Tino also manged okay, he was dropping the food after he had bitten into it. Berwald, Mathias and Emil on the other hand, they were struggling. Mathias was complaining to Lukas like a baby, asking him to feed the poor starving Dane.

"No."

"But, I can't."

"Too bad."

"Come on, Norge."

"No. Learn."

"Come on, Tino and Berwald are doing the same!"

Tino smiled nervously at the two. He was only helping out a friend. Nothing more right?

"There is a difference. Tino actually likes Berwald and vice versa. You, on the other hand, annoy the crap out of me." Lukas said it coldly as he ate his dinner. The Asian countries giggled at their interaction. It was a bit funny how Mathias was asking to be fed and getting rejected.

Emil was trying his best to hold the chopsticks. His delicate hand shook a bit as he tried to hold food with the chopsticks. He was eating noodles with it. Maybe it was the rich sweet sauce in it but, the noodles kept slipping out of the hold he had on them. Ending up, holding a single noodle with his chopsticks and as he was about to eat it it slipped out.

"Psst." Emil looked to his side to see Hong Kong holding a dim sum in his chopsticks. He felt a bit jealous of the skill Leon had."don't hold it too tightly, it won't work." Leon's voice made its way to Emil and made the pale face hold a slight pink tone. It was a whisper to be heard by only them over the noisy table. Emil felt a bit embarrassed and tried to hold the chopsticks with less force. It still didn't work.

"I-I don't know how they are doing this. It's not working." Emil muttered to Leon who put his chopsticks down and grabbed Emile's hand. Emil tried not to blush at the sudden contact. Leon corrected his hold on the chopsticks and held his hand in place as Emil tried to grab food. Slowly Leon tried to let go of the warm pale hand. This only made Emil realise how much of a help Leon was with the chopsticks and again he couldn't do it.

Sighing a bit irritated, Emil put the chopsticks down. If he couldn't hold them then he wasn't going to eat. Leon grabbed steamed buns and gave it to him. Emil turned to Leon with an embarrassed confused face. He was eating the bun with his hands so it relief Emil. 'He is so cool about it. Omg. He must be a fridge at heart. That's why he is cool.'

Lukas was feeding the Dane now to make him shut up. He was stuffing Mathias' face with noodles. Only letting him chew about five times before stuffing more food. Mathias picked up the pace after a while of noticing what Lukas was doing.

"Hey, Norge?"

"What?" Lukas responded a bit annoyed Mathis was still talking so he stuffed a dim sum in his mouth like a cork. The nations around giggled and chuckled.

"Hngg! I was gonna shay that-" his mouth was stuffed again.

"Stop talking with your mouthful. Where are your manners?" Lukas was ready with a bunch of noodles to stuff the Dane's poor abused face.

"Lulu, don't say that-" his face was stuffed with the noodles before he continued. Lukas had a dark aura around himself as he stuffed another dim sum into Mathias' mouth.

"Lulu? Awww! That's a cute nickname!" Tino exclaimed with nodded supporting the argument.

"Very kawaii." Kiku commented and Taiwan giggled at the adorableness.

Emil snorted at the nickname. It was always very funny seeing how much nicknames Mathias' had for his not-older-brother. There was a large list. There was always a new one added every week or so. Old ones rediscovered at moments like this. It reminded him the mission. The mission that would succeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

||Ame


	6. Disney movies and Vikings

It was around 3 am and Emil was watching the little mermaid with Leon. It turned out that they had the same liking for Disney movies. They had watched movies all night since dinner. Leon was the one caught watching 'Finding Nemo'.

* * *

**_-flashback-_**

* * *

After a shower, Emil walked in with his pyjamas on already. The familiar lines of one of his favourite movies was playing. He opened the door slowly not to make a sound. Popping his head into the room he was going to share with Leon, he saw it.

Yes, it was big. It was enormous. When he saw it and his jaw hanged and his cheeks turned a bright pink colour. It was perfect size! And the room was perfect too. Yes. He saw a flat screen TV with a DVD player, Xbox and play station plugged into it. On the enormous screen (it wasn't that big but his brother didn't let him have one) was Finding Nemo playing.

'This man. Is perfection. Ajlajslcbckjndakcjnasjlncjlnasljnx.' Emil snapped out of his thoughts when the movie paused and he felt a pair of golden eyes staring at him. The golden eyes he was thinking about to be precise.

"What?" The boy spoke up after a long time. It was the first time all day. Emil needed to look away blushing because of the tv and his favourite movie.

"Y-you like Disney movies, too?" Emil asked shyly, not having told his own brother about this. But, Emil totally saw his brother as Elsa. Leon's eyes widen for a fractions of a time. He placed a cushion on the floor mat beside himself and patted it. Emil quickly closed the door and sat down on the cushion. Leon pressed play and took out a can of coke and handed it to Emil, along with the stash of junk food he had hidden under his bed. Emil's eyes sparkled on his emotionless face.

'I can't even. Oh god, I sound like a tumblr girl. I need to STAHP. But he is a Disney fan too! Oh god yes!'

* * *

**_-end of flashback-_**

* * *

So it was 3 am now and they were watching 'Frozen'. Much to Emil's amusement they were up to the part were they meet Olaf and they are kicking/tossed his head around. Olaf reminded him of Mathias sometimes. It amused him to no end imagining doing that with a Dane as the snowman or picturing his brother doing that and tossing the head between him and Tino. Oh god this was tumblr sneaking into his head again. Too much gifs and edits doing similar things.

'_Wait, why is everyone hanging off the earth like bats._'

The both of them giggled a bit and then looked at each other and then looked away embarrassed. Emil hugged the cushion he had been sitting on but was now laying on it. Leon and himself had been watching the cheesy classics and he had to admit that it felt amazing having someone who liked the same thing as you and was incredibly cool. They had bonded pretty quick. As soon as Disney was discovered in the interest of both boys.

"Hey, you know there is a Disneyland here?" Emil turned to Leon. The golden honey eye were glued to the screen. The red-lilac eyes went back to the screen a little grin forming at the corner of his lips. He felt the boy next to him stare and decided to look at him. They both stared at each other for a moment and both nodded. Yes, silent communication was the best.

Yes, in their silent communication they had agreed to go together to Disneyland and ride all the rides and buy the Mickey/Minnie ears and were going to buy all the candy possible and buy shirts and totally geek out together. This would be amazing.

* * *

**_\- 4 hours later-_**

* * *

Both boys were asleep on the floor next to each other with a thick cover on them that Ice was kicking off because it was too hot. Leon was hugging Emil loving the warmth the covers and Emil gave out. Emil was curled up in a little ball liking the cuddle. Both of them were in deep sleep. Not even firecrackers would awake these two sleeping dragons from their den of junk food and Disney movies.

Norway knocked on the door gently before sliding it open. His face went red. The sight was really adorable to be completely honest. He looked around the hall and then grinned evilly. '_Pay back time._' Slowly and silently sneaking in he snapped pictures on his phone. '_Big brother, always wins._'

Exiting the room, Denmark was also exiting their room. They gazes locked for a moment and then Lukas looked away. Denmark grinned. "Waiting for Emil? I don't think he is going to get up any time soon. I heard him talking at 5 am when I went to pee."

"Who said I'm waiting for anyone?" Lukas began walking off. Mathias chuckled and followed him.

"Norge doesn't just loiter around, hehehe. What are you up to, Lu?" Mathias whispered in his ear. Instantly, Lukas shoved Mathias' face out of his ear.

"Nothing." Lukas almost stuttered. Various of factors for that but the major one was because that Dane was too close again. They headed downstairs. Yao and Kiku were in the kitchen. Yao looked upset. Kiku was calmly sipping his tea and looked up when he saw the pair walk in.

"Morning!" Mathias greeted them with a big bright smile. Lukas hushed him.

"It's too early for your annoying greetings, Dane." He sat next to Kiku were it was calm and quiet. Kiku served him some tea. He thanked with a nod. Mathias sat next to Lukas with a grin on his face.

"Aiya, Liu took all the junk food again. He gonna get fat aru." Yao looked a bit distressed.

"He must've be watchingu movies arru nighto again." Kiku spoke up. Yao turned his face to japan. A hint of mischief passed his face. Mathias picked it up. Lukas almost couldn't hold back a grin. Yao ran off upstairs.

"Where is he going?" Mathias asked innocently. Japan's eyes looked around and got out already developed photos of the two sleeping beauties upstairs, junk food everywhere and Alice in wonderland in the background. He handed them to Lukas and Mathias.

Mathias gasped. Lukas didn't move but a smirk was growing on his face. It was little still. Denmark looked from Kiku to Lukas. "I have more. They can be yours if you want." Kiku was bargaining with Lukas. Lukas looked up. "Price?"

Mathias couldn't believe it. "Lukas! You can't do that."

"Yes I can, I have a few on my phone already." Lukas said looking back at Kiku.

"Price, will not be cash. More of... A favour." Lukas arched his eyebrow. This was interesting. He never really did talk to japan all that much besides technology trades and the likes of great good for his people. This, was the most they had gone into personal stuff. It was interesting and he could tell Mathias wasn't liking it.

"What type of favour?" Mathias frowned at the both of them. He wanted Lukas attention to himself. He didn't really like people stealing the one thing he could get out of Lukas now a days.

"It's simpuru (simple), I'm just curious as to a few things. Just answer honestry." Kiku spoke quietly. Lukas arched an eyebrow. This was a game of truth huh? Berwald walked in with Tino. They sat down and got filled in as to what was the conversation whilst Lukas thought about it.

"I will agree, if you give me the originals and keep no copies in return for my complete honesty." Lukas spoke calmly and deadpan.

"Wait, you lie?" Mathias questioned Lukas. Japan looked at Lukas and then Tino and Berwald who were shocked/curious.

"Dearu (deal). Granted you answer all questions asked in the next 10 minutes." Kiku spoke. Lukas nodded. Mathias hugged Lukas.

"Nooo, why would you do that?"

"Because if someone is taking a picture of my brother, they aren't keeping the original." Lukas spoke emotionlessly not bothering to shake the Dane off himself.

"Does that mean I can have a copy?" Kiku spoke up.

"Yes, but only one." Kiku's eyes shined. 'Yaoi collection will be complete with this one. I will have family collection complete.'

Tino gasped at the image that Mathias had passed him. "He is so cute! Hey, Lukas.. Have you even had a photo taken like this with a guy?" Mathias grinned a bit at the question. This one he knew the answer to.

"Maybe. I dont know if the other person kept it." Mathias was about to protest about Lukas not keeping it but Kiku best him to the question.

"Terr us about it." He had his note pad out.

"Well a few years ago, this stupid Dane got me stuck with him in a the car. Keep in mind this was in Trondheim and it was winter. So I fell asleep and when I woke up the idiot had a stupid grin on his face. We were in the back seats sleeping and keeping warm. And the idiot goes and takes a picture. And then he made two copies, that I know." Lukas explained pointing at Mathias whilst he mentioned him. Mathias was grinning at the recalling of a wonderful time.

"Do you still have it?" He quickly asked.

"Yes." Lukas didn't look at him but truth was that he kept it as his bookmark, so he always remembered that day. Not that they knew or asked that. Tino giggled imagining them.

"Have you two kissed?" He asked giggling. Lukas have him a soft glare. Tino only giggled a bit more.

"Yea. Once. By accident." Mathias blushed a bit and chuckled.

"That was back in the Viking ages." Lukas nodded. Tino's whole face spelled surprised.

"What happened?" Lukas sighed.

"We were training and mister here thought it was a good idea to throw an axe at me. Which it's fine. As long as you don't forget to let it go and not get pulled at you enemy." Lukas elbowed the Dane. Mathias chuckled. "I almost killed him for real that day."

"Oh, come on. It was a good training session and that kiss was awesome. Besides, you froze up like an ice berg. hahaha" Mathias laughed only to get punched by Lukas.

"Don't mention it. The thought makes me gag."

"Does it actually?" Mathias grinned at him. Lukas crossed his arms and looked away.

"Guess we will never know because time is up." Lukas spoke. Mathias raised an eyebrow and blushed a bit. It wasn't missed by Kiku and Berwald who had been silently watching everything.

* * *

WOO! Hey guys!

What do you guys think? Viking days sound like an interesting first kiss experience! XDD

I hope the HongIce is okay. I thought it would be adorable if they both liked Disney and since they had a lot similarities I was like 'mm Disney and junk food and geeky love is totes adorable for these two!'

I'm sorry if they are out of character. I try my best TT 3TT same goes for the accents. Please excuse me. I'm terrible at writing them.

I'm heading back to school soon TT A TT 35 days left for me to finish school for the rest of this year.

Yes, I have them counted.

Anyways! **THANKS FOR READING!**

||Ame


	7. Recalling Memories

A/N: This is probably going to be a bit more serious chapter. I'm sorry if you are seeking humor. I also don't own hetalia if it want a duh already hahahahaha

* * *

The moon was shining in the shimmering lake. This was a distant land away from battles and wars. It was a safe sanctuary where a Viking could rest from a hard and tired day. It was a place that Lukas could clear his mind. The harsh cold wind blew picking up the moisture of the lake and taking it and running off with it. The thoughts of a certain Dane popped into his mind.

_"Norge, let's be friends. I don't want to fight you."_

The words rang clear in his mind. Clear and fresh like the wind. It awoke him from his resting. Mathias wanted to be friends. It made him happy. It made him very happy. Happy enough to make a smile appear in his usual cold emotionless face. He rolled to his side on the luscious green grass field that would soon be frozen over.

'He will never know.' The sudden thought chanced Lukas' smile and made it disappear. Flow flakes began to fall from the sky. Lukas rolled onto his back again and looked up at the dark sky being lit by the stars and moon alone. It had never occurred to him until now. He and Mathias were like the sun and the moon.

Mathias always shined bright and smiled the worries away. There was no need to fret if he was there. Like the sun, Mathias was always stubborn to make him smile. Always stubborn to stick around even if it was sunset.

The moon. He was much like it. His eyes stared at it shining at him. Snow piled around him. The moon was always alone. The stars had themselves to take care of. The moon, however, didn't. It was big and didn't fit in at all. With night, came cold and endings of the day. He knew well about cold.

'And like the sun and moon. They shall never end together.'

The thought made his hard exterior crack only a bit. The thought of a world without Mathias was like the thought of a world without a sun. Life would cease. He was incredibly irritating. Yes, that bit was very true. Much like the sun's rays.

'A world without a sun.. It's makes the moon seem so pointless. It makes it seem not worth it's value. The moon will always be lonely.'  
_  
"Norge, smile! Look! Like this!"_

Lukas shook his head. The snow that had been landing on him fell off his head. The image of the Dane smiling brightly made him feel so warm. Warmth he knew he would never give off. He wasn't the sun. He felt cold. He was cold. He was the moon.

In the distance he heard a tune play. He sighed trying to calm himself down from the previous thoughts that weren't doing him any good. The tune came closer. The closer it was the more he refused to look back at the Dane that was humming.

"Hello Lu! I heard you were here. So.. I just came." The Dane sat down and chuckled. Lukas scoffed a bit. He knew the Dane was probably searching high and low for him. This very place was secluded. That was the reason for the great fondness for it. "Wow the moon looks so beautiful tonight."

The comment brought the Dane the Norwegian's attention. Mathias was busy staring at the moon to notice that Lukas was staring at him. "How so?" Lukas looked away knowing that Mathias would turn and stare at him. "It's always alone. And not of much importance as the sun."

"Of course, it's important. And it's never alone. That's why the sun is always chasing after it. Hahaha the moons probably trying to run away from it." How was he always managed to make him feel better? Lukas tried to bite down a laugh. "Oh, imagine Tino dressed as a girl running from Sve. HAHAHA that's how it would be!" The mental image broke his self control and his laugher escaped freely.

_'Maybe, that's when I fell in love with that Dane'_

Mathias watched surprised a rouge colour making its way to his cheeks. He had never heard Norge laugh. It was such a rare and beautiful site. His laugher joined Lukas' and combined. Mathias didn't want to make Lukas stop smiling and laughing. It was such a beautiful one. He kept on adding nonsense and making the boy next to him laugh. It seemed that he couldn't stop once you got him started.

Lukas was laughing hard enough to start tearing up. He hid his face trying to calm down. Mathias hugged him. "And then he was like, 'but this is a talking fishbone. What are you asking for with that?' He got slapped with a fish for that." A chuckle broke through as the last bits of his laugh. He was leaning on Mathias a bit. It was so warm like this.

"By Odin's beard! You're freezing!" Mathias hugged him tighter. Lukas closed his eyes. Warmth was so nice. It made his heart beat faster and feel like a million feathers were ticking his heart and stomach. It was silent for a while. It was comfortable like this. It almost sent the Norwegian into slumber. "You have a beautiful smile and laughter, you know." Mathias' voice awoke a blush creeping into Lukas' pale cheeks.

"You should do it more often. But only with me around" the Dane sounded serious for a split second but then a chuckle escaped his lips. It gave Lukas a reminder that sometimes Mathias spoke so possessive over him. They had been friends since the start so Lukas excused it as a natural wish to keep a close friend closer to oneself in fear that they will not remain there.

"Rest assured that you will be the only one to see it. I hope you're proud." Lukas spoke in a sarcastic tone but meant what he said. The Dane was the only one who would see it. The Dane laughed.

"I'm very proud! I made you laugh. That's like turning water into gold!" Mathias leaned his head on his shoulder. Lukas was so warm that for once he didn't mind being held like this. They were in a secluded place after all. They were in his sanctuary.

_'Thats when I fell in love with Norge. On that night. I realised it. His smile and laughter were the only thing I needed._'

* * *

Hello guys! I'm back with this. I hope it will be okay. I'm so worried that its not okay hahah

I felt like writing memories of the past for these two.

So yes, they know they are in love but not that the other loves them. And this has been going on for centuries~

Thanks for reading!  
||Ame


	8. Escape to Disneyland

A/N: anything that fun here i dont own~ also **CRACK WARNING!**

* * *

-8am Saturday morning-

Emil and Leon stood in the line at Disneyland, Hong Kong. Emil was still a bit sleepy but his excitement to be in his favourite place managed to put wake him up well enough. Leon on the other hand was leaning on Emil still asleep waiting on the line. Emil was trying not to move too much so the Leon wouldn't fall. His face was the same shade as Ariel's hair. The line was pretty big already considering it was only 6 am. They were lucky that Leon had sneaked them out very early and they were in the middle of the line.

By the time they got into the place it was around 11 am. Leon was up and awake and dragging Emil around the place. They had gone to a café that was inside Main Street Corner Cafe hosted by Coca-Cola. They had waffles and ice cream and strawberries. The waffles were in the shape of Mickey Mouse with cream and fruit in between the waffles.

"These waffles are amazing" Emil muttered with sparkles and tears of joy. Leon stared at him and smirked a bit. He nodded and handed Emil his handkerchief. Emil stared at him a bit

After they had eaten well they went to the Toy Story section and began with the parachute drop. They were seated next to each other were strapped back to they seats. Emil began to question the decision. He hadn't been in big rides before and this wasn't the tallest but it was pretty big compared to the water parks that he had back at home.

"Is this the best idea right after eating?" Emil asked a bit nervously.

"This is the gentle one." Leon looked at Emil a bit amused at the hints of horror shaking Emil. Emil looked back at him and was about to say something when they were lifted up rapidly. Emil let out a string of swear words as they were dropped. Leon tried to keep in his laughter but a grin escaped.

"NUU Fjandinn þetta er ekki gaman—what are you grinning at?" His question followed a some shrieks as they were dropped again.

"ppppfff hahahah" Leon laughed at the nation next to him that was curled into himself and screaming his head off and swearing as they were lifted and dropped into the air by the rollercoaster.

-a while later-

After they had gotten through the big rides at the park it followed the slower and calmer ones and the merch stores. They were currently in the slow rides from the 'Under the Sea' section. They has the sound tracks playing about including the popular one sang by mechanical fishes and a Sebastian conducting them.

By now the two had glasses with bows on the corners and the mouse ears and a cap. Emil also had a big Dumbo plushy and a couple of bag with souvenirs for his secret stash of cute things that he collected. He had a scarf of Mushu the dragon from Mulan. It looked great. Leon wore the same one.

Leon in general looked pleased with himself. The two had managed to spend the whole day having fun and buying a shit ton of Disney stuff and food. He did have to drag Emil away form the bending machines from time to time which was fun to be honest.

It was around 5pm and there was a large crowd about the place. There was so much people and noise that Emil felt uncomfortable especially being so pressed up against others. Space was nice and now it was needed. People pushed and shoved him and suddenly he lost site of Leon. Looking around, he began to panic a little.

"Sure, that stupid puffin isn't here when I need him to." he muttered under his breath a little frustrated. He looked around trying to spot the other nation in the sea of people without suffocation or getting shoved about.

Suddenly, his hand was held and puled out of the sea of people and into a paddle-boat ride. He turned and saw Leon next to him eating a crêpe and holding other out to him. He took the crêpe and stared at Leon.

"why didn't you drag me out of there before getting crêpes?" he asked eating his crepe.

"you looked pale, and you're the one who kept walking." Leon spoke calmly, almost amused by this. "would you like to keep holding my hand then?"

Emil went red and glanced at their hands that were still joined together. His pale skin made stood out a little from the slightly darker skin colour that Leon had. Their hands felt comfortable together. Leon's fingers were slightly longer than that of his. The red on his face spread to his ears. He looked away and nodded agreeing to hold hands. Leon smiled a bit to himself and blushed slightly at the response.

Just as they turned the corner on the little lagoon/lake they were on they realised what ride they were on. The mechanical animals began playing a soft and smooth tune. One that anyone, even if they had never even seen the little mermaid would know.

_Percussion _

Emil and Leon glance at eachother both going red and opening and closing their mouths like fishes.

_Strings _

Oh lord, why?

_Winds _

The two nations awkwardly sat in their boats as the lagoon began recreate the lagoon scene from the little mermaid. The other couple on their boats already getting chummy.

_Words  
_

Emil felt like he was gonna die. Leon just sank into his seat a little. How had he missed this? He really hadn't planned it even IF he ma have thought it.

_There you see her _

The two sat there resisting the urge to sing or jump into the water and swim back to shore. Leon glanced at Emil a little.

_Sitting there across the way _

The Nordic was red on the face and staring off at the water.

_She don't got a lot to say _

Emil felt like his heart was beating too loud. He side glanced towards Leon only to realise the other was already staring at him.

_But there's something about her _

He could have sworn the other nation was teasing him. Leon looked away after being caught and glanced back at emil.

_And you don't know why _

He could have sworn the other nation was teasing him. Leon looked away after being caught and glanced back at emil.

_But you're dying to try _

They both stared at eachother for a few seconds which felt longer as time seemed to slow down. Leon blushed a bit and looked away a bit and looked back. Emil looked away with a little smile forming at the corner of his lips. They looked at each other again and nodded.

_You wanna kiss the girl _

The both joined in and began to sing the song, purposely out of tune and watching the other couples having their moment of being cheesy get ruined.

Yes, you want her

Leon sang loudly, almost screaming it out. Emil tried his best not to burst into laugher.

_Look at her, you know you do _

Leon continued, standing up on the boat. Emil covered his mouth and snorted, dying of laughter.

_It's possible she wants you, too _

Leon began making over dramatic gestures with serious face like he remembered France making this one time when he still lived with England.

_There is one way to ask her _

Emil now joined with the trolling and sang almost screaming it too. It was great.

_It don't take a word _

They had people back on shore laughing and some of the couples joining too.

_Not a single word _

Emil now also stood on the boat and began with the dramatic gestures. He had Mathias to thank for teaching him this.

_Go on and kiss the girl  
_

Leon turned to kiss Emil, again over dramatically and Emil like his brother placed his hand on Leon's face, avoiding the kiss. Leon grinned a little.

_Sing with me now _

They both gestured for everyone to join. Most did other just laughed.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

Leon set off a couple of small firecrackers. Emil tried to stay still

_My, oh, my _

You could see security coming over to were people were starting to crowd around.

_Look at the boy too shy _

The two boys looked at each other for a moment in the midst of their trolling and mayhem_._

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

Emil stuck out his tongue and laughed.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

Leon blushed a bit at how attractive Emil could look when he laughed.

_Ain't that sad _

Leon looked away for a bit.

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

Emil lost his balance and tumbled the boat over, sending the two into the freezing water.

_You gonna miss the girl _

By the time they were off the ride they had laughed too hard at what had just happened. Both soaked from head to toe, they when to the merch store near by and bought clothes to replace their now soaking clothes.

"That was good. I have never laughed that hard." Emil admitted as they were walking home in their new Disney clothes. Leon nodded with a smirk forming on his lips. The tired troll leaned his head on Leon's shoulder. Leon didn't move him out the way.

It really had been such a wonderful day and now night—both boys paused at the same time and glanced at each other. They would be in a lot of trouble when they got back home.

Oops~

Thanks for reading!

I'm sorry for the crack but it was so called for~

These two are little trolls and I reckon they make such a cute couple!

SuFin ahead btw~

||Ame


	9. Grounded

a/n: Im baaaaccck! _I'm here to give you guys more ship feels and moments. Shit gonna hit the fan maybe in the next chapter. ;3; oh and _

**_Disclaimer: i dont own hetalia TT n TT duh_**

* * *

[previous night before the Disney mayhem]

"So Norge" Denmark spoke up with a grin whilst he sat on their shared bed. "How do you sleep at night?" Lukas could hear the ringing of flirtatious innuendos that the Dane meant by that.

"Dane-free and on the left side. So you're on the floor." he replied ignoring what the Dane meant. "And keep your clothes on. We don't need have others mentally scarred." The corner of his mouth twitched at the dramatic gasp that the Dane gave out.

"Why am I on the floor?" he complained pouting at Lukas. "The right side is free!" Lukas sighed and went to the bathroom and got into his simple pyjamas. They were his usual band shirt and shorts. Normally it would be pants but Hong Kong has a humid climate which makes wearing pants to bed uncomfortable. He washed his face and brushed his teeth.

The Dane walked in still pouting at him. He was also wearing pyjamas. They were red silk ones. 'Should have known' Lukas thought at Mathias' choice of clothing. He stared at him momentarily on the reflection in the mirror and then looked away.

"nooooorrrrge, Im gonna catch a cold if I sleep on the floor." Mathias whined as Lukas dried his face with the face towel. Sighing the 8374092th time today, he walked out of the bathroom. Mathias tugged at the back of his shirt. "Luuuu, pllllleeease?" Lukas felt himself give in. He didn't have to turn around to know that that idiot was giving him puppy eyes and pouting. A slight blush invaded his cheeks.

"if it stops you from being loud.. I guess its fine." He waked to his side of the bed and covers himself in the blankets. Mathias was frozen for a bit and then reacted with a blush spreading across his cheeks and a smile from ear to ear. He laid on the bed next to him and sighed happily.

There was a peaceful pause. The silence was soothing between them. Both of them appreciating each other's precense. Mathias was drifting off to sleep, the jetlag finally affecting him and making him completely exhausted. Lukas shifted a little and then turned to see the Dane was already asleep next to him. He stared at Mathias for a bit before putting the covers on him and shifting back to how they were before. Sleep invading his system and placing him in a cinema that played his fondest memories of that Dane.

[meanwhile with Sweden and Finland]

"s-su-san? Is it okay like this?" Tino asked a little embarrassed. They were trying to find ways to sleep on a single bed. Since the both of them slept on their back it was a problem. Berwald had a larger back, he was laying down with Tino sleeping on top. Tino was resting his head on Sve's chest a little worried that he was a bit heavy for Berwald.

"Ja it's okej." Berwald answered calmly. In reality he was trying to contain the emotion that this was probably the closest he has ever been to Tino. So the blush was serious. Tino looked up at him with a worrying face.

'So c't'.' Berwald had his glasses off but he knew he was making a cute face. It was the Swedish sense tingling. If it wasn't that he would have to worry about something else.

"Am.. Am I heavy?"

'Oh no. wh't d'd he s'y? P'y 'ttent'on B'rw'ld! J's's yo' 'r' gonn' get us 'nto the na'ghty l'st for the wr'ng re'sons… aga'n.'

"No, why wo'ld yo' 'sk th't?" he could almost hear Tino blushing. _Hear_ him blushing.

"N-nothing." Tino replied quickly before hiding his face in his chest. 'He smells nice..I wonder if I smell nice. What if I don't? That's a horrible thing to think about right now. oh god. What if su-san can smell it? NOT THE TIME TO FREAK OUT ABOUT BODY ODOUR'

" 's som'th'ng bother'ng yo'?" Berwald asked him after a pause. Tino stiffened a little and gripped onto his shirt.

"ah yea.. just worried about you being comfortable or not hahaha" Berwald turned his head to the side. A small blush crept its way across his pale complexion. Tino didn't see the blush but saw him turn his face. 'I said something weird again didn't I? Why do I always have to say weird things?' Tino looked the opposite side that Berwald was looking towards.

"F'n ?" Berwald spoke up after a pause.

"yo' 'r' c't'." There was another pause to process the comment and then Tino blushed bright red. The worries from before were vanished instantly. Berwald hugged him lightly and closed his eye. Exhaustion made his eye lids heavier.

"Su-san?" Tino whispered this time. He looked up a little at Sve. Berwald hummed a little assuring him that he was listening. Tino relaxed a little in his arms. "I think you're sweet." He mumbled loud enough for only Berwald to hear. A small smile broke out of Berwald's face.

_Ah what a lovely night._

[back to after the events in Disney]

It had been an oddly peaceful day. The house was calm and silent for the most part. With the exception of Mathias bugging Lukas and getting an elbow to the side every now and again when he was going overboard. Fin and Sve were both watching the pair and seeing slight signs of improvement. Secretly glancing at each other from now and again, without the other knowing.

Yao showed them around tourist spots leaving the two couples from time to time, his own mind wondering off to a certain someone. The someone that he sort of missed and sort of didn't. His feelings were conflicting so instead he thought of how lovely the day it was.

Night soon approached, bidding the day goodbye as it took over for him. Everyone was tired and waiting for the arrival of the missing teenagers. As it got darker Lukas and Yao both grew more anxious. Tino was giving his encouraging words. They knew that they wouldn't do anything too bad.

[A few hours later]

Norge was sitting on the living room couch. Denmark was sitting next to him whilst China was pacing around the room. Finland and Sve were sitting on the other side of Norway and Denmark. They had been waiting all day for a certain pair of teens to get back from their little sneak out. Their little sneak out that had lasted all day.

"I'm sure they are okay. Iceland and Hong Kong don't seem the type to do bad things." Finland spoke out in defence for the two that were sure to be murdered by their elder siblings.

"I apologise for Hong Kong's bad influence. He always is causing trouble aru." China apologised.

"I'm sure that little troll had something up his sleeve the whole time." Denmark replied. Norge didn't say anything but nodded. It caused Fin and Sve to stress a little. This was Norge agreeing with Denmark after all.

"M-Maybe they just lost track of time. I-isn't it good that they are getting along?" Tino asked as the other two siblings stressed. Everyone in the room looked at him and then took a second to think about it.

"They still should have told someone that they were leaving." Norge pressed on. China nodded in agreement.

"th'r' 'sn't m'ch to do 'bout it. Let's j'st rel'x. Th'y're prob'bly at a fr'dge f'ctory or som'th'ng." Berwald spoke up reasoning the situation out.

"I guess you're right." Lukas sighed.

And alas the two walked in. The pair walked in with two arms full of bags from Disneyland and they wore the ears and shirts from Disney. They were wearing large thick rimmed black glasses with the ears from Mickey Mouse at the corner of the glasses. They were matching. _Matching._

Everyone's eyes were on them. there was a large silence and then realisation hit them like wrecking ball.

They fucked up.

* * *

yaaaaaaaaaaaay

lesson to learn from this: dont sneak out and do stupid shit, kids.. adults.. elderly and animals.

eh what the hell we are all wreckless little shits so enjoy life

but pls if you do it film it for the rest of us to watch and laugh. Also remember that if you have your siblings as a parent figure its probably not best to sneak out so be careful. they care for you so that why they get upset.

okay so im ranting

there is possibility for china pairing with someone but idk who

being a multishipper makes my life complicated but so fortunate TT u TT

i have started school so expect more non-sense and less gaps between my chapters. (9 ÓuÓ)9

**hope you enjoyed this short nonsense~**

||Ame


	10. Can you feel the love tonight?

**A/N: This chapter has not been edited so expect spelling errors and minor (or not so minor) grammatical error! I apologies in advanced!**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Yao pointed at Leon.

"Beds empty." Lukas continued

"No note" Yao added.

"You both could have died!" Lukas and Yao scolded at the same time.

Emil opened his mouth to talk. Denmark snickered. Everyone in the room knew the reference. Yao and Lukas didn't look amused. Leon looked a little confused. Usually it would be a wok to the head but this time it was just yelling. Ah this was going to be paid for later.

"uhh.. We lost track of time?" Leon started and looked at Emil for back up. Emil looked at Lukas with a serious face. It was hard to be serious when you're wearing red polka dotted patterned glasses and a hat with a little umbrella attached to it.

"I wasn't at a fridge factory." Lukas sat down. That was all he needed to convince him. For now. Emil glanced at him suspiciously.

"Aiya, you kids. Next time just text someone or something." Yao sat down holding his back.

"Don't make us embarrass you because we will." Lukas glanced at Emil, who flinched. Oh the wonderful memories of embarrassment done by the Nordics on Emil, was too great.

"You lucky there are guest over." Yao back handed Leon on the head.

"You're luckier that you can still walk." Leon muttered. Yao turned to face Leon. Emil's eyes widen. Oh he knew what this meant. Everyone took a step back from the unfolding mess.

Leon was lying on his bed with a bag of frozen peas on his face. He got the wok to the face. Ah, so there it was. He knew he would get hit sooner or later. It was a matter of when. The door slid open gently. By the footsteps he could tell it was Emil.

"Is your face okay?" Emil sat on the bean bag next to Leon's bed. Leon groan out in pain. "I will take that as a no."

"Did you have trouble slipping out of the living room?" Leon asked lifting the bag of melting peas off his face a little bit.

"Not really. Denmark and South Korea were distracting everyone, so it was an easy job." Huffing, Emil finished his sentence and stared at the bag of peas on Leon's cheek.

"You can put on a movie, you know." Emil grinned, already knowing what to put on.

* * *

**_-Meanwhile with Sweden and Tino-_**

* * *

"Ah, the spas are like the ones at home." Tino exclaimed, relaxing in the hot springs he was in with Berwald. He was sitting next to him with his head resting on his shoulder. This was one of the few moments that they could have peace without the nonsense from the other three in their squad.

Berwald grunted in agreement. He often responded like this with Tino because they had known each other for long enough to know what the other was thinking with a single noise, gesture or change of expression.

"I'm so glad Lukas and Mathias are making some progress. OH! And Emil and Leon are so adorable! I didn't expect it to happen. But I'm so glad it did." Tino smiled beaming with happiness. Berwald couldn't help but smile a little. Tino's smile was highly contagious and it gave so much warmth.

"Ah these holidays have been so good so far." Tino huffed a bit and closed his eyes. He looked in complete relax mode. The steam from the evaporating water made him shine. Berwald looked away a bit, his cheeks being smacked with a red that was similar to their living room couch at home.

"OH! But we have to plan what to do next!" Tino suddenly sat up. His excitement clearly showing in his sparkly big brown eyes. The calm water now had ripples.

"wh't der yer me'n?" Berwald gave him a confused look.

"Well, we have to influence them to get together! So why don't we go on a couple's night out kinda thing?" He had a big grin from ear to ear. "Leon and emil can go together, Lukas will have to keep Mathias under his watch, and we could go to make sure that Lukas stays with Mathias." It sounded like a good plan. Maybe the Finnish man had not meant that they went out as a couple after all, that wishing for too much.

"Oh, we would have to uhh umm pretend to be a couple." Tino blushed noticeably. Berwald would have choked on his own saliva just then. His mouth however was dry. Tino became fidgety. "Only to ensure that Lukas stays focus on being with Mathias and not on trying to talk to us or Emil." He explained himself. It sounded like an excuse more than anything. Berwald was having an "OMG senpai noticed me" moment in his head.

"Ja." He said trying to sound normal but it came out a bit odd. Tino frowned a bit.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." The wonderful shy chocolate orbs glanced away.

" 't's fine Fin. 't's a good idea." Berwald tried his best to smile without being too out of character. Tino stared a bit and then smiled with a little giggle leaving his lips. Berwald looked away a bit blushing. He mentally thanked the steam for covering up the tracks of his blushes.

* * *

**_-That night with Norge and Denmark-_**

* * *

"Hey Norge?" Mathias was sitting on their shared bed. He was brushing his beautiful, obnoxious locks. Lukas was sitting next to him reading a book. He grunted with annoyance.

"Don't you think Sve, Fin and Ice have been acting weird since we got here?" He asked as he rolled from the edge of the bed to Lukas' side. Lukas didn't look up from his book.

"Nei, They always act weird. You aren't one to talk about acting weird." Lukas replied as if it was facts being stated.

"I know, I know. It just weird that they seem to be a bit out of character." Mathias pouted a bit as he spoke. Lukas glanced up from his book for a second.

"What are you bubbling about? Tino is still being his adorable awkward self with Berwald, Berwald still is oblivious to Fin's feelings and is awkward about his own feelings, and Ice is being the usual troll with his new play mate." Lukas turned his page as he stated exactly what the other nordics usually were in general.

"But don't you think they have been talking a lot more often? I mean Ice isn't talking anime with Sve and that's a new thing right there. Last time I asked He just told me he was talking about his Oh-Tee-P? I don't know but he said he was frustrated because they would just get together." The dane yawned and stretched like a cat. Lukas gave him a weird look.

"Oh-Tee-P? What on earth is that?" Lukas shut his book and stared at the Danish man next to him. Mathias paused his stretching when he noticed he had Lukas' full attention. He grinned a bit.

"I have no idea. It must be some weird band or something." Mathias chuckled. Lukas snorted with a growing smirk. Mathias watched bitting his lower lip. He loved that smirk. He often did all possible to see anything other than the usual annoyed or emotionless face of Lukas'. It was rare but he was already feeling his heart beating faster.

"Maybe they are having a ship war again." Lukas said putting his book on the night side table. Last time a ship war happened, Sve and Emil stayed up watching Legend of Korra until 5 am and Emil started screaming "MY SHIP IS CANON! SUCK YOUR OWN SWEDISH MEATBALLS, NERD!" And that's how Lukas had banned them from having ship wars.

"I still don't get what that is." Lukas rolled his eyes at Mathias.

"Of course you don't. Just like we will never know why you had that LEGO piece stuck in your hair for a week straight." Mathias chuckled. They moved into the sheets. Mathias rested on his side and stared at Lukas. Lukas was lying on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Norge?" Mathias asked a bit more quietly. The lack off usual loudness caused Lukas to turn to look at him.

"What?" He asked with his usual tone but, it hid his curiosity.

"Do you remember when we used to sleep on the ship's deck and look at the stars until the sun came up?" He grinned in the reminiscence of the past. Lukas' gaze became soft at their memories. He glanced up at the ceiling. He liked those days. It was so simple back then. The wind, the ocean and a boat. Those horizons and stars that they had gazed at were those few things that could make him smile calmly as he was doing so now.

"You're getting nostalgic on me again, Den. What's wrong?" His smile still there at the corners of his beautiful features. Mathias blinked from his daze that the rare smile had placed him in. He smiled back instead.

"Nothing, Nothing. Just remembering like the old man I am." Lukas raised an eye brow at this and turned to him with an amused questioning look.

"You still have a tantrum if I tell you to clean up your LEGO messes." He was amused. The dane just found himself getting distracted by that tone Lukas was taking. Still, he pouted and huffed as his pride was hurt.

"My LEGO isn't a mess. Its just displayed on the floor so its easier to find." He defended himself. Lukas rolled his eyes and turned his back to Mathias. His body relaxing quickly with the warm sheets, soft mattress and pillows. Mathias mentally kicked himself.

"Lu?" He whispered after a silence passed. The Norwegian was wake but groaned as if he had been about to fall asleep.

"I'm cold." Lukas rolled his eyes because that was the dumbest excuse he had heard. Lukas knew Mathias wanted nothing more than to hold him. It was always like that when they slept near each other when camping or when they went sailing.

"Fine, come here." He mumbled. Mathias instantly moved and wrapped him up in his arms. Mathias' face was buried in his hair. There was barely any gaps between them. He was like furnace. Lukas could feel him take a deep breath and relax his whole body when he exhaled. It was amazing how fast the dane could fall asleep when he was holding him. It had only been a few minutes and Mathias was already lightly snoring. Lukas allowed himself to smile at Den's actions. His eyes grew heavier with sleep. It was always easier to sleep next to his dane.

His? That must have been a tiny mix up in his thought. It was okay. He was tired after all. Everyone makes little mistakes when they are tired, right? Of course, and it was normal for him to be tired right? Yes, that must be it.

* * *

HEY GUYS!

I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! I have had a horrid writer's block for the past three ish months now? I was stuck on the SuFin part BUTTTT I now have a cute little plot for them and it is not as predictable as it seems, I swear!

I threw in so much to this chapter. I'm so sorry if it jumps around a lot. It was basically an idea explosion right when I was supposed to do homework so I typed it up and now i have to shift into doing homework again 0A0

I swear i will get the next chapter up by this weekend. i have so much ideas now omg

Review answering time~

Okay so I was quite amazed at the positive feedback to the story over all! It inspires me to write more and more aaaaa

briana. schmidt1: Im so lad you're enjoying my nordic stories omg! we will be dropping rochu hints next chapter because of Fin's plan! Also thank you thank you so much for reviewing both _Mischief_ and _A Dorky Nerd For a Lonely Punk_! Again So sorry about the delay in posting but we are back to writting and typing away!

ArkieR: We are so glad you have enjoyed the chapter/story! Disney chapter has to be the funniest to write to be honest XDD

**Thanks to everyone supporting our writing and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!**

||Ame


	11. Paddle boats and morning pranks

**A/N:This hasnt been corrected or edited! It will have mistakes and errors TT u TT apologies. **

* * *

The day had started only a few minutes ago and it was a mess. Hong Kong and Emil were joined by South Korea to make a massive mess of the house whilst everyone slept. They were going for a modern catastrophe with a mixture of satanic rituals with whipped cream on the floor and using all the hot water in the morning. The three little demons now sat in the living room, waiting for mayhem to begin to play its screams and groans of annoyance followed by cursing and anger.

"Do you reckon Our mothers will notice?" South Korea asked with a grin from ear to ear. They were referring to Lukas and Yao here because they earned their titled.

"Definitely." Leon and Emil said at the same time, turned to look at each other and grin.

The first scream came from Taiwan. It sounded sort of distant so the three assumed she must be in the shower and just got attacked by the cold water. They all giggled a bit. The sound of doors opening to see where the screams were coming from were heard. Next followed the loud thuds down the stairs that was covered by sesame oil. It was followed by the sound of Denmark groaning in pain and laughter. Then mother one began yelling something in mandarin. Leon snorted and tried to contain his laughter. Im Yong was crackling away. The living room doors slammed open and in came everyone with some degree of either cream, oil or just wet and trembling.

The trio looked as calm and innocent as possible, or at least tried to. Im Yong was loosing all his cool because of his attempts to suppress his laugher. Yao looked a new level of angry. Lukas was trying to hide a smirk because He had pushed the Dane out the room first and had been only mildly affected by the whole prank. In fact, he was half pleased that Emil had listened to his lesson on summoning portals.

Needles to say, the trio of pranksters where on cleaning duty under Yao's supervision all day whilst the rest of the Nordics were toured around by Kiku who had heard of the news and had kindly offered to help out after Tino explained his plan.

* * *

-with the Nordics and Japan-

* * *

The streets of Hong Kong were super busy. There were so many people passing by and so much cars. Tino was holding Berwald's arm looking a bit wary. Kiku took them to a nice park that was made completely on the roof of a department store. It was rather cloudy because of the pollution today but the gardens looked amazing. Mathias was running about as per usual, he couldn't keep still.

"Alright, Lets get the plan working." Tino whispered as Kiku Berwald and himself sort of huddled like one does before a game to talk game plans. The other two nod and the huddle breaks.

Lukas was spacing out until the dane came running to him. he was blabbering about how great this garden was. He glanced around and spotted tiny Fin with Sve sitting together. Sve's head was resting on Fin's lap and Fin looked busy talking and patting Sve's hair. Mathias glanced in the same direction and his jaw dropped.

"Norge… tell me you're seeing this." Mathias gawked.

"I'm… seeing it." Lukas mumbled In as much surprise as the dane. Should this have been Ouran host club and he was Tamaki, he would be wiping his tears, proud of his "sons".

"Well its about damn time." Mathias smiled softly at the scene he didn't know was a set up. He smiled because both Tino and Berwald deserved to be happy together. Even if he had his differences with Sve, it didn't take away the fact that he was family and family matter most to Mathias. He envied them a bit because he wished he could do the same with Norge. Norge however wasn't interested in him that way. Or at least he thought so.

"You're pulling that face again." Lukas' smooth voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Mathias turned around and looked at the Norwegian beside him. He had a fond look to his usually emotionless face. His beautiful eyes looking at the scene the Fin and Sve were pulling.

"What face?" Mathias asked, genuinely curious. He wasn't aware he was pulling a face. Lukas sighed and glanced at him.

"It that's kicked sad puppy look that you always pull when something like this happens. We could be doing the most random thing like eating ice's liquorice at 3 am and you pull that face." Lukas didn't notice the surprised face on the Dane's face. He was looking away, feeling too awkward to look at him as he ranted on. Mathias was surprised that Lukas had been paying that much attention to him without knowing. It made him feel like his heart might pop out of his chest and his eyes got teary with joy.

"Do you think its working?" Tino whispered to Berwald. Sve glanced at the pair that was a bit further from where they were.

"Ja. M'th's has that f'ce." He glanced up from his comfortable spot on the tiny Fin's thighs. Tino was looking at the pair, too busy to notice the adoring glance Berwald was giving him unconsciously.

Sve was used to it by now. His actions to show his love for Fin were futile. He felt like he might need to step up his game but was too nervous to make a move. His relationship with Tino was full of mutual trust and respect. They were like family only it could be debated if you asked them separately. Emil was always the one pushing the two to "just kiss already". Although, He wanted to more than anything in this world, he wouldn't. He cant do that to Finny. Fin was the coffee table to his couch. The bedside table to the matching bed frame. The table to his chairs. He most certainly wouldn't risk someone so important to him. For now, he will enjoy their little game to get the DenNor ship to be canon.

* * *

-Meanwhile with the trouble makers and China-

* * *

"Aiya, Li! I told you to wipe the floor vertically. Sesame oil isn't the easiest thing to remove from wood." Leon groaned in annoyance whilst Emil snickered and wiped the whipped cream off the walls. He has finished mopping the summoning circles and was moving quickly onto the walls. Im Yong was being used as a feet rest for Taiwan having to pay back for taking the hot water.

The doorbell rung out of nowhere. Everyone paused. Yao's face went from annoyed to a panicking one. He jumped over Leon and ran upstairs. Emil gave Leon a questioning look. Leon snickered

"Father is here." He emphasised on father. Emil still looked confused as hell about this. He didn't know who 'father' was but whoever it was they must hold the affections of 'mother' who was China. Suddenly it hit him like a rock and he knew who was behind the door. Leon snickered softly, trying not to make much noise. Emil's expression was of pure horror and shock.

Yao came running down, like Mulan on her way to the matchmaker. Both Emil and Leon held back a giggle. He glanced at them, remembering that they were there. He narrowed his eyes at them and gave them an "I'll be watching you face." and opened the door a bit and slid out the door shutting it behind himself. They could hear the conversation slowly fade into silence. They both glanced at each other and grinned.

"Im Yong! Your turn to clean." Leon yelled which was followed by a cry of joy from the living room. Leon smirked and grabbed Emil's hand and took him upstairs to his room. Emil blushed at the contact but followed with a grin because he knew that when they were about to continue watching their Disney movie marathon. There were going to be tears of pain and joy and a crap ton of sweet and junk food.

* * *

-Meanwhile back with the pair of dorks and the yaoi dealer-

* * *

For the past few hours now, Tino and Berwald had been holding hands and being touchy feely within reason. Lukas was getting suspicious and Mathias was burning to ask them questions which Lukas had told him not to ask. Kiku was silently thinking of ideas as to what the plan was missing. And then it hit him.

There hadn't been a result yet because there wasn't a "reason" to make any attempts for physical contact to happen. The small Japanese man glanced at the over excited dane and annoyed Norwegian walking at the same pace as each other. He quickly began pacing things together. If Mathias was the jealous type and Lukas was the protective figure, then they needed to target at those points. Then again angering an ally is never a good thing. Maybe there was another way around it.

"Norge LOOOOOK! paddle boats!" Mathias ran to the edge of the river we were walking by. His face lit up like a small child looking at toy store. Lukas looked mildly amused but then pain took over his face and he began to back up.

"Norge! We have to get on one!" He turned to grin at Lukas with a determined grin. Lukas groaned.

"Nei. I am not getting on one of those with you."

"Oh come on! It will be fun! Look, even fin and Sve are o them."

"It's true Lukas-san. The boats are very fun. Please try it out." Kiku gently tried to help out the Dane with his quest. His thick Japanese accent hanging in his words. Lukas stared at him for a bit and sighed in defeat. Was everyone trying to get him to baby-sit the Dane?

"Fine. Come here." Lukas grabbed Mathias by the tie and pulled him to the paddle boats. Fin and Sve already on one.

Mathias grinned and followed along and gave Kiku two thumbs up. The Japanese man took out his camera and got ready to add photos to his collection. He was calmly on a smaller paddle boat behind the other two pair. Sve and Fin were calmly paddling. Norge and Den, on the other hand were going in circles since only Mathias was paddling.

"Come on,norge! You have to paddle too." Mathias said, starting to sweat and pant a bit. Lukas leaned back on his seat and smirked a bit. This amused him beyond believe. He was waiting for the dane to tire of his going in circles. It took another minute of intense paddling before the dane got what Lukas was trying to do. He was puffing and sweating by now.

"All done with your going in circles?" Lukas asked rhetorically. Mathias pouted at him.

"Norgeeee. Can we get paddling?" Mathias had a whiny voice. He knew it irritated Lukas. It was part of their games. Who could irritate the other before someone got mad? Well Mathias won most of the time.

"I don't know, can we?" Lukas placed his feet on the paddles, smirking as Mathias groaned at his reply. He started paddling and Mathias joined in. They had to go at the same pace or the boat would turn so Mathias kept to Lukas calm pace.

"Come on, Lu. Let's beat Sve to the bridge over there!" Mathias bounced on his seat a bit. It caused the boat to rock a bit. Lukas gripped at the seats. He glared at Mathias.

"Why would I do something like that?" Mathias leaned closer and grinned. Lukas moved back a bit. The Dane being too close was a bad idea. He narrowed his eyes at Mathias.

"Because we are Vikings, that's why." Lukas looked at him with a judgemental expression. Mathias' grin got wider. "We would never lose to the Sves twice right?"

Lukas narrowed his eyes and uncrossed his arms. His aura got darker. "Excuse you? Did you just bring that up?" Lukas' voice got darker and menacing. Mathias grinned and snickered.

"Looks like Norgey can't win, fufufufu." Mathias laughed like a plotting bad guy from an anime. Lukas was drilling holes onto his face with his dark cold glare.

"Alrighty Denny. Better hope you can catch up." Lukas gripped at the handles by the seat and began paddling faster than Mathias has anticipated. Not even the use of his old nickname could stop the Dane from feeling fear as he felt the force of how fast they were going. Mathias began screaming with excitement and then horror as they approached other boats. Lukas paddled faster than poor Mathias. Mathias was really regretting this. The water was passing by like they were on a jet ski. The wind was blowing through their blonde locks. Mathias glanced at Lukas in horror but was taken by how right the wind swept the Norwegian's hair.

From a fair bit away, Berwald and Tino watched the pair. Tino giggled at the contrast of personalities the dane and Norge had. It was comical to see the two of them on the same boat. Sve glanced at the pair and then at Tino.

Their hands brushed past each other. Fin glanced down at their hands slightly with his eyes. Biting his lower lip, he placed his fingers over Berwald's, his face tinting a fair pink. Berwald went red like a traffic light. He looked away from Tino and coughed a little, moving his hand under Tino's smaller one. The difference between Tino's soft warm small hands and Ber's larger and tougher ones made it easy to hold hands. Tino's finger slipped perfectly between Berwald's. Tino was smiling and looking away with a small blush whilst Berwald was red in the face, not even being able to handle this. They calmly made their way to the bridge where Mathias and Lukas were already there.

Kiku was giggling to himself. Watching the dynamics between the pairs and within themselves was incredibly interesting and hilarious. He had a few ideas as to how to help out Berwald and Tino get DenNor happening. He would have to tell them after dinner.

* * *

AAAaaaa Okay here is new chapter!

I'm so glad that you guys liked the story coming back from its previous hiatus

TT w TT

Honestly you guys are the best.

Things are getting interesting now! Will be taking in more pairing requests. Nordics might not be in Asia for much longer so any other pairings will be thought about!

Review answering time!

briana. schmidt1: omg you reviewed last chapter like lightning wow! We feel incredibly blessed aaa Your reviews are always my favourite to read *3*

Emma44126: Your wish has been granted! We are grad you are liking the series!

221bdeductions: Thanks so much for the lovely compliment! It made my day brighten up~

Thanks for reading and being amazing!

||Ame


End file.
